San/Befunde
Kapitelübersicht * Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: XXX) folgende Kapitel, die sich großteils als vollständig oder nahezu vollständig übernommen erwiesen haben – siehe Klammervermerke: :*'1 ZIEL DER ARBEIT' (S. 6): Seite 6 – (exkl. 1 Satz) :*'2 ANATOMISCHE UND PHYSIOLOGISCHE GRUNDLAGEN' ::*2.1 Aufbau der Haut Anf. (S. 6-7): Seiten 6, 7 – vollständig :::*2.1.1 Die Epidermis (S. 7): Seite 7 – (wörtlich) :::*2.1.2 Die Dermis (S. 8): Seite 8 – (wörtlich) :::*2.1.3 Die Tela subcutanea (S. 8): Seite 8 – (wörtlich) :::*2.1.4 Die Felder- und Leistenhaut (S. 8): Seite 8 – (wörtlich) ::*2.3 Das oberflächliche Venensystem der unteren Extremitäten (S. 10): Seite 10 – (wörtlich) ::*2.4 Die tiefen Beinvenen (S. 11-12): Seiten 11, 12 – (wörtlich) ::*2.5 Die Physiologie des venösen Rückstroms (S. 12-13): Seiten 12, 13 – (wörtlich) ::*2.6 Die Pathophysiologie des venösen Rückstroms und ihre Atiologie (S. 13-15): Seiten 13, 14, 15 – (wörtlich) ::*2.7 Die klinische Einteilung der Variköse (S. 15): Seite 15 – (wörtlich) :*'3 BESENREISERVARIZEN' Anf. (S. 15): Seite 15 – (wörtlich) ::*3.1 Aktueller Kenntnisstand :::*3.1.1 Problematik der Nomenklatur (S. 15-16): Seiten 15, 16 – (wörtlich) :::*3.1.2 Die Epidemiologie der Varikosis (S. 16-17): Seiten 16, 17 – (wörtlich) :::*3.1.3 Die Atiologie der Besenreiservarizen (S. 17): Seite 17 – (wörtlich) :::*3.1.4 Die klinische Einteilung der Besenreiservarizen (S. 18-19): Seiten 18, 19 – (wörtlich) :::*3.1.5 Zur Histologie von Besenreiservarizen (S. 19): Seite 19 – (wörtlich) ::*3.2 Behandlungsmethoden der Besenreiservarizen :::*3.2.1 Die Sklerosierung ::::*3.2.1.1 Historischer Abriß (S. 20-25): Seiten 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25 – vollständig ::::*3.2.1.2 Feingewebliche Reaktionen nach der Sklerosierung (S. 25-26): Seite 25 – (Text) ::::*3.2.1.3 Nebenwirkungen der Sklerosierung bei Besenreiservarizen Anf. (S. 27): Seite 27 – (wörtlich) :::::*3.2.1.3a Hyperpigmentierung (S. 27): Seite 27 – (wörtlich) :::::*3.2.1.3b Teleangiektatisches Matting (S. 27): Seite 27 – (wörtlich) :::::*3.2.1.3c Paravasale und intraarterielle Injektion (S. 27): Seite 27 – (wörtlich) :::::*3.2.1.3d Nekrosen (S. 28): Seite 28 – (exkl. letzte 2 Sätze) (wörtlich) :::*3.2.2 Die Laserbehandlung ::::*3.2.2.1 Historischer Abriß (S. 29): Seite 29 – (wörtlich) ::::*3.2.2.2 Physikalische Grundlagen des Lasers (S. 30-32): Seiten 30, 31, 32 – (wörtlich) ::::*3.2.2.3 Die Wirkung vaskulärer Laser auf biologische Gewebe (S. 33-37): Seiten 33, 34, 35, 36, 37 – (Text) (wörtlich) ::::*3.2.2.4 Nebenwirkungen der Laserbehandlung bei Besenreiservarizen Anf. (S. 38): Seite 38 – (wörtlich) :::::*3.2.2 4a Rötung (S. 38): Seite 38 – (wörtlich) :::::*3.2.2.4b Blasen- und Quaddelbildung (S. 38): Seite 38 – (wörtlich) :::::*3.2.2.4c Schorfbildung (S. 38): Seite 38 – (wörtlich) :::::*3.2.2.4d Hyperpigmentierung (S. 38-39): Seiten 38, 39 – vollständig :::::*3.2.2.4e Hypopigmentierung (S. 39): Seite 39 – vollständig :::::*3.2.2.4f Narbenbildung (S. 39): Seite 39 – vollständig :*'4 FRAGESTELLUNG' (S. 39): Seite 39 – vollständig :*'5 MATERIAL UND METHODEN' ::*5.1 Material (S. 40): Seite 40 – vollständig ::*5.2 Methoden Anf. (S. 40-41): Seiten 40, 41 – (exkl. erste 2 Sätze) :::*5.2.1 Ablauf der Sklerosierungsbehandlung (S. 41): Seite 41 – (wörtlich) :::*5.2.2 Ablauf der Laserbehandlung (S. 41): Seite 41 – (wörtlich) :::*5.2.3 Auswertung (S. 42-43): Seite 42 :::*5.2.4 Statistik (S. 43): Seite 43 – vollständig :*'6 ERGEBNISSE' ::*6.1 Auswertung des Photomaterials :::*6.1.1 Sklerosierungsergebnisse (S. 44-48): Seite 44? :::*6.1.2 Laserergebnisse (S. 49-57): Seite 49? :*'7 DISKUSSION' Anf. (S. 58): Seite 58 – vollständig ::*7.1 Diskussion der Sklerosierungsergebnisse (S. 58-63): Seiten 58, 59, 60, 61, 62 – vollständig (Text, exkl. 2 Sätze) ::*7.2 Diskussion der Laserergebnisse (S. 64-72): Seiten 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69 – vollständig (Text, exkl. 2 Sätze auf S. 69) ::*7.3 Diskussion beider Behandlungsmethoden (S. 73-74): Seiten 73, 74 – (exkl. 3 Sätze und Tab. 13) :*'8 SCHLUSSFOLGERUNG' (S. 75): Seite 75 :*'9 ZUSAMMENFASSUNG' (S. 76-77): Seite 76. Die Quelle Es gibt sehr weitläufige Parallelen zur Dissertation Henker (2006) in allen Teilen der untersuchten Arbeit. Die untersuchte Arbeit ist in München an der LMU eingereicht worden, Henker (2006) in Berlin an der Charité. Beide Dissertationen wurden in nur kurzem zeitlichen Abstand angenommen, sodass auch eine Übernahme „in die andere Richtung“ denkbar erscheint. Es gibt jedoch sehr deutliche Hinweise, dass aus Henker (2006) in die untersuchte Arbeit übernommen wurde und nicht umgekehrt: * Der Zeitablauf: Henker (2006) wurde vor der untersuchten Arbeit eingereicht und verteidigt: :* Untersuchte Arbeit: „Tag der mündlichen Prüfung: 03.04.2006“; PDF-File-Properties: „created 9.04.2006“ :* Henker (2006): „Promoviert am: 17.03.2006“; PDF-File-Properties: „created 27.01.2006“ * Die Literaturverzeichnisse: Die Literaturverzeichnisse der untersuchten Arbeit und der Quelle stimmen überein, d.h. zum einen, dass auf alle Literaturangaben in beiden Arbeiten mit derselben Nummer verwiesen wird; zum anderen sind alle Einträge im Literaturverzeichnis der untersuchten Arbeit textidentisch mit denen in Henker (2006). Dies legt nahe, dass mindestens eines der Verzeichnisse kopiert wurde. Beide Verzeichnisse beginnen jeweils mit Nr. 1 und enden mit Nr. 398. Das Literaturverzeichnis der untersuchten Arbeit enthält jedoch die Referenzen 41 bis 61 – was bei Henker (2006) genau den Seiten 77 und 78 entspricht – nicht: Die Seiten 78-81 der untersuchten Arbeit führen die Referenzen bis einschließlich 40 auf, Seite 82 beginnt mit Referenz 62. Bei der Begutachtung scheint das unbeanstandet geblieben zu sein, obwohl im Text der untersuchten Arbeit – wie auch bei Henker (2006) – auf einige dieser Literaturstellen verwiesen wird, siehe z.B. Fragment 038 01, Fragment 059 01 oder Fragment 061 01. Aus dieser Auslassung lassen sich Rückschlüsse auf die Übernahmerichtung ziehen: :* Henker (2006) kann offensichtlich die Referenzen 41 bis 61 nicht aus der untersuchten Arbeit übernommen haben, was nahe legt, dass auch der Rest des Literaturverzeichnisses nicht nach Henker (2006) übernommen wurde. :*Die untersuchte Arbeit ist gelegentlich einen Satz kürzer als Henker (2006). Auf S. 25 von Henker (2006) findet sich der Satz „Sie reichen von völliger Reaktionslosigkeit bis zu periphlebitischen Reaktionen der Intima 158 (unter weitgehender Verschonung der Media), die schon nach 2 Stunden einsetzen können 168; 380.“ in der untersuchten Arbeit an entsprechender Stelle aber nicht; trotzdem finden sich im Literaturverzeichnis der untersuchten Arbeit die Referenzen 86, 158, 168 und 380, obwohl diese nirgends in der untersuchten Arbeit zitiert sind. Dies ist nur plausibel erklärbar, wenn man eine Übernahmerichtung aus Henker (2006) in die untersuchte Arbeit annimmt. * Hinweise auf Übernahmen via Copy-Paste: :*Fragment 006 01: Abbildung 1 der untersuchten Arbeit weist Anti-Aliasing-Spuren auf, was auf einen Screenshot hindeutet. Da die oberste Pixelreihe des Bildes mit der untersten Pixelreihe der Unterkapitelüberschrift in Henker (2006) übereinstimmt, ist anzunehmen, dass der Screenshot aus Henker (2006) angefertigt wurde: :::500px :* Fragment 011 01: Die obere Abbildung in der Quelle besteht aus zwei einzeln selektierbaren Abbildungen, auch der Text dazwischen ist selektierbar. In der untersuchten Arbeit dagegen ist die obere Abbildung eine einzelne Abbildung und der Text ist Teil derselben. Da der Text genau dieselbe Position und Formatierung hat wie in der Quelle, ist diese Beobachtung als Indiz zu werten, dass die Abbildung aus der Quelle via Screenshot übernommen wurde. :* Fragment 013 01: Der Bildausschnitt in Henker (2006) ist etwas größer ist als in der untersuchten Arbeit (leicht an dem abgeschnittenen Buchstaben "b" zu erkennen). Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass die Abbildung via screenshot von einer Arbeit in die andere übernommen wurde, dann ist dies ein klares Indiz für die Übernahmerichtung von Henker (2006) in die untersuchte Arbeit :* An einigen Stellen sind Formeln in der untersuchten Arbeit sinnlos bzw. fehlerhaft, in Henker aber nicht. Die Art der Fehler legt nahe, dass sie durch eine Übernahme via copy-paste entstanden sind: ::* Fragment 012 01: Aus "1/8" in der Quelle wird "Vs" ::* Fragment 031 01: 10-8 wird zu 10", Ea wird korrekt übernommen, Eb wird jedoch zu Eb, Eab wird zu Eab. ::* Fragment 035 01: \epsilon wird zu e, \alpha teilweise zu a und ≅ teilweise zu s, teilweise zu = ::* Fragment 042 01: Aus \pi wurde 7i, aus l für "length" wurde eine 1, und die Subskripte sind verschwunden und teilweise ist aus einer "eins" ein "i" geworden. ::In der untersuchten Arbeit gibt es auch Abbildungen, die zwar identisch zu einer Abbildung in Henker (2006) sind, aber nicht via screenshot aus Henker (2006) übernommen wurden, siehe z.B. Fragment 026 01 oder Fragment 032 01. In beiden Beispielen erscheint aber eine Übernahme aus der untersuchten Arbeit nach Henker (2006) auch wenig plausibel. * Abbildungsnummerierung: :* Während in Henker (2006) die Abbildungen konsistent und durchgehend von 1 bis 22 nummeriert sind, gibt es in der Abbildungsnummerierung der untersuchten Arbeit Lücken, Doppelungen und Monotoniebrüche (die Abbildungen 6, 16 und 17 gibt es doppelt; die Abbildungsnummern 13-15, 19, 20 werden nicht verwendet, nach Abbildung 18 kommt Abbildung 16). Wenn man als Grund dafür die Übernahme von einer Arbeit in die andere annimmt, so ist dies ein Hinweis auf eine Übernahmerichtung von Henker (2006) in die untersuchte Arbeit. :* Fragment 011 01: In der untersuchten Arbeit wird auf eine Abbildung mit der falschen Abbildungsnummer verwiesen. Die falsche Nummer ist allerdings die Nummer der entsprechenden Abbildung in Henker (2006): ein sehr klarer Hinweis darauf, dass der Text mit dem fehlerhaften Verweis auf die Abbildung aus Henker (2006) übernommen wurde. Herausragende Fundstellen * Fragment 008 01: Eine gesamte Seite der Einleitung wurde wörtlich übernommen, ohne die Quelle zu nennen. * Ähnlich Fragment 038 01: Hier werden auch zahlreiche Literaturverweise eins zu eins übernommen. Andere Beobachtungen * Laut dem der untersuchten Arbeit beiliegenden Lebenslauf (S. 112) ist Prof. Dr. Axel A. der Vater der Autorin der untersuchten Arbeit. Gleichzeitig ist er der Betreuer der Dissertation Henker (2006). :* Der Mutter der Autorin der untersuchten Arbeit, Margrit A., wird sowohl in der untersuchten Arbeit: „Meiner Mutter und meiner Schwester Katrin gilt mein ganz besonderer Dank für ihre unermüdliche Hilfe während der Erstellung der Arbeit und bei den Schreibarbeiten.“ (Seite 111) als auch in der Dissertation Henker (2006): „Für die jederzeit freundliche und unermüdliche Hilfe bei der Akquirierung und Terminierung der Patienten danke ich dem gesamten Praxisteam von Prof. Dr. A..., insbesondere Margrit A....“ (Seite 111) gedankt. :* Prof. Dr. Axel A., dem Vater der Autorin der untersuchten Arbeit und Betreuer von Henker (2006), wird in der untersuchten Arbeit nicht gedankt, obwohl offenbar die an der Studie teilnehmenden Patienten in seiner Praxis behandelt wurden. Prof. Dr. Axel A. wird in der untersuchten Arbeit nur im Lebenslauf erwähnt, und nur in seiner Eigenschaft als Vater. *Die Textidentität umfasst Tippfehler, Interpunktionsfehler und Fehler im Satzbau (etwa die Abtrennung von Nebensätzen zu eigenen Hauptsätzen, z.B. in Fragment 059 01, dritte Zeile, sowie Fragment 060 01, letzte Zeile). Sie erstreckt sich auf die Gliederungsnummerierung und auf vielen Seiten auf die Seitenumbrüche (letzte Zeile „flatternd“, z.B. S. 60 und 65). * Gelegentlich werden aber auch Besonderheiten des Quelltexts bereinigt; die stilistische Vorliebe von Henker für „ergo“ hat die Verfasserin durchgängig zu Änderungen veranlasst. * Mit der weitgehenden Identität der Literaturverzeichnisse gehen auch Fehler einher: :* Der Titel des Aufsatzes unter 62 wird mit „The use of variable pulse width frequency doubled Nd:YAG 532nm sic laser in the treatmnet sic of port-wine stain in Chinese patients.“ (untersuchte Arbeit) bzw. „The use of variable pulse width frequency doubled Nd:YAG 532nm sic laser in the treatmnet sic of port-wine stain in chinese sic patients.“ (Henker (2006)) wiedergegeben. :*Das fälschlich klein geschriebene engl. Ortsadjektiv „australian“ findet sich in der untersuchten Arbeit und bei Henker (2006) jeweils bei den Aufsätzen unter 71, 72 und 258. :* In beiden Arbeiten findet sich unter 306 der Titel „Schiebler TH, Schmidt W, Zilles K. Anatomie. Berlin, Springer Verlag, 7. Auflage. ISBN 3-540-61856-2“. Die Angabe der ISBN ist bemerkenswert (scheint sich aber bei den Monographien durchzuziehen), das Fehlen des Erscheinungsjahrs (1997) erklärt sich womöglich daraus, dass bei Einreichung beider Arbeiten bereits die 9. Auflage von 2005 verfügbar war. * Die untersuchte Arbeit ist eine Dissertation zur Erlangung des zahnmedizinischen Doktorgrades, obwohl die Thematik (Behandlung der Besenreiservarikosis, dazu auf S. 76: „Für einen Großteil der weiblichen Bevölkerung sind Besenreiser ein erhebliches kosmetisches Problem.“; ähnlich bereits auf S. 6 und S. 15) keinen offensichtlichen Bezug zur Zahnheilkunde hat. Auch bei der Quelle Henker (2006) handelt es sich um eine Dissertation zur Erlangung des zahnmedizinischen Doktorgrades. * Bereits der Haupttitel der untersuchten Arbeit ist fehlerhaft: Statt „Spätergebnisse in der Therapie der Besenreiservarikosis Nd-Yag Laser versus Hydroxypolyethoxydodecan“ müsste er korrekt Spätergebnisse in der Therapie der Besenreiservarikosis: Nd:YAG-Laser versus Hydroxypolyethoxydodecan lauten. *Die zum Zeitpunkt der Einreichung der untersuchten Dissertation gültige Promotionsordnung für die Medizinische Fakultät der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München vom 1. Juni 1983 (hier PDF der Fassung der achten Änderungssatzung vom 1. April 2009) enthält u.a. folgende Aussagen und Bestimmungen: :*'§ 1 Doktorgrade' „(1) Die Promotion dient dem förmlichen Nachweis der Befähigung zur selbständigen wissenschaftlichen Arbeit.“ :*'§ 2 Zulassungsvoraussetzungen und Antragsverfahren' „(1) Der Antrag auf Zulassung zur Promotion ist beim Promotionsausschuss der Fakultät einzureichen. Folgende Unterlagen sind im Original oder in Form amtlich beglaubigter Abschriften beizufügen: für den Erwerb der Doktorgrade nach § 1 Abs. 2: ... 2. eine Erklärung darüber, dass der Bewerber die Dissertation selbständig angefertigt hat, sich außer der angegebenen keiner weiteren Hilfsmittel bedient und alle Erkenntnisse, die aus dem Schrifttum ganz oder annähernd übernommen sind, als solche kenntlich gemacht und nach ihrer Herkunft unter Bezeichnung der Fundstelle einzeln nachgewiesen hat;“ :*'§ 11 Entzug des Doktorgrades' „(1) Die Entziehung des Doktorgrades kann auf Antrag von zwei Dritteln der Mitglieder des Fakultätsrats durch Beschluss des Fakultätsrats erfolgen, wenn 1. sich nachträglich herausstellt, dass er durch Täuschung erworben ist, oder wenn wesentliche Voraussetzungen für die Verleihung irrigerweise als gegeben angenommen wurden;“ Statistik Illustration Anmerkung: Die Grafik repräsentiert den Analysestand vom XXX. Kategorie:San Kategorie:Befunde